New Neighbors
by zzzeus11
Summary: Kristoff is extremely shy around woman and can't even look them in the eye, but here they are bringing him food. This is going to be a slow burn romance/ love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the two men as they moved furniture in the apartment that was two floors below her. There she stood on the balcony with an ice cold drink in her hand, clad in her yoga pants, tennis shoes, tank top, and head band. Anna had just got back from her morning run, she briefly waved to the men as she quickly ascended the stairs, and rushed to her balcony where she could ogle them from a safe distance.

The two men were quiet and barely acknowledged her presence and her wave, instead they froze in place at the sight of the beautiful red head in her workout attire. Once she was out of sight, Anna heard them snickering and rambling on about the hot chick that they now knew lived up stares.

Anna found her eyes kept being drawn to the muscular blond man while she sipped on her drink. She was disappointed when he didn't look up the entire time he had been unloading the moving truck.

'That man is gorgeous' she thought. 'Maybe I should make a more formal introduction later this evening.'

Anna walked inside and opened up her kitchen pantry, looking for something that says welcome to the neighborhood. Then she saw the box of brownie mix sitting in the back.

"Can never go wrong with chocolate!" she said to her self. She pulled it out and got to work at baking them.

* * *

><p>On her way down the steps she bumped into a blond woman who was carrying what looked like a homemade chocolate cake.<p>

"Oh, excuse me, I am so sorry" said the blond. "Elsa" she said as she balanced the cake on one hand and extended the other.

Anna did the same and shook Elsa's hand. "My name is Anna, I live on the top floor. You?"

"Oh I am on the second floor, I just moved in here last month." said the blond.

"I guess I am just now meeting you, you must have moved in while I was out of town." said Anna.

Both girls looked at each other snacks and then back at their own. "So are those for the new neighbors?" said Elsa with a wink causing Anna to blush slightly.

Anna looked at her brownies. "No, thees are for my friend on the other side of the complex." She had decided the the blond was had the same idea that she had, which was a subtle seduction with food. Anna decided however, that it would be awkward to deliver at the same time as another beautiful woman. Elsa made her feel a little insecure, she had planned on showing off a little, to the new guys and here was this blond woman apparently about to do the same.

Anna kept waking past the new tenants door and hid behind the corner as she heard the blond ring their doorbell.

* * *

><p>"Dude Kristoff, that pizza was amazing thank you." said the man. "Hey did you see your new neighbor today, the one in the yoga pants?"<p>

Kristoff almost choked on his soda at Hans' comment, "Umm, yeah I saw her."

"So when are you going to introduce your self?" asked the red haired man.

Kristoff sighed, "No, I have no plans for that."

"Well, you should." said Hans.

"I like woman, but I just don't understand them, and besides you know me, I can't even look them in the eye, man. Anyways I don't want to talk about that. You want another beer?" asked the blond man, as he changed the subject.

"Nah, I have to go pick up my daughter, I am sure her _mother_ is mad at me for being late again." said the red head man as he got up from the couch and mad his way to the door. "Hey thanks again for the pizza."

"No problem man, thanks for helping me move my shit in here." said Kristoff

"Its all good man, I will see you at work tomorrow. Later." said Hans as he opened the door and left.

Kristoff began stacking the boxes that he would _unpack_ at some point, in the corner of the living room. Occasionally belching from all the pizza and soda he had consumed. 'its going to take me years to get this all unpacked' he thought. Then he heard the door bell ring. Kristoff got up and grabbed another slice of pizza from the box and walked over to the door and opened it with out looking to see who was there.

Immediately his eyes fell to the floor, but not before scanning the beautiful blond woman that stood before him. "Ummmmm, Hello?" he said quietly.

"Hi, Im Elsa, I am your new neighbor, I live just up stairs. Wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood so I brought you some cake!" said the woman, perhaps a little to excitedly, as she practically shoved the cake into his face.

Elsa was speechless when the blond man quickly took the cake and gave her a slice of pizza before closing the door on her. "Umm, Thank you" she said aloud, trying to assure that he heard her.

'I don't understand what just happened, but damn was he sexy' Thought Elsa as she walked away taking a bite of the pizza in her hand.

* * *

><p>Anna had to giggle a little to her self at what she had just witnessed, the man had not sad two words to her before closing the door on her face. 'He must not have like the way she looked or something'<p>

She waited until Elsa was completely out of sight before making her move. Once the other woman was gone, Anna came out of her hiding spot and walked up to the mans door. She poked the button and waited.

* * *

><p>Kristoff heard the door bell ring once again and sighed, "I am really not in the mood for this right now." he mumbled to himself. This time he was careful to look though the peep hole in the door before answering, however when he saw the beautiful redhead standing out there with a plate of something in her hand, he found him self unable to open the door, instead he just admired her through the peep hole.<p>

The woman stood there for about two minutes before sighing and placing the plate on the mat out side the door and walking away with her head hung low in disappointment.

He waited a while after she had left his sight, before he opened the door and snatch the brownies off of the mat.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't understand why he had not opened the door for her, when he opened the door for the other woman. She kept running the thought through her head over and over again, going so far as to look at herself in the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong with her.<p>

The fact that the answer to her questions was simple, Kristoff was nervous and shy, had never crossed her mind. After all how could such a handsome man be nervous?

"I don't look absolutely appalling." she said, standing in the mirror smoothing her shirt and arranging her braids. "But then again, that other woman looked amazing, or maybe he just likes blonds better, or could it be the cake?"

* * *

><p>The next morning as Kristoff left, he was being watched the entire time, as he put on his gear and his helmet before riding off into the sunrise to work.<p>

"The pizza was good, but I want more." said Elsa as she smiled at her increasingly dirty thoughts.

**Alright, so new story. Tell me what you think. Thoughts and comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff arrived at work met up with Hans. The two worked together as crime scene cleaners. They were partners, Kristoff drove the truck, while Hans handledall the phone calls from the passenger seat. In between phone calls Hans would engage in conversation with the blond man.

"So how was your first night in the new place eh?" asked Hans.

"Well, actually it was rather embarrassing if you must know." said Kristoff.

"Embarrassing? What do you mean?" asked Hans.

"Well.." Kristoff sighed deeply, "Some blond woman showed up with some chocolate cake, and when she rang the door bell, I was busy and not thinking, I mean I didn't even look to see who it was. Anyways, I opened it up, barely managed to say 'hello' before taking the cake from her and giving her a slice of pizza, like an idiot." said Kristoff.

Hans began laughing quite hard. "I can totally picture how this went down." He imitated what he thought Kristoff had acted like and laughed again. "I can't believe you gave her a piece of pizza, that's funny. What did she say?"

"Umm, she didn't say anything after I gave her the pizza. Well, no she did say thank you, but I closed the door on her. Dude I was really nervous, trust me if you would have seen her, then you would have been too." said the blond man in a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, there is no way she was hotter than the redhead in yoga pants." said Hans flatly.

"mmmm, I don't know man, I'd say pretty damn close though." replied Kristoff. "Anyway, a little while later the doorbell rings again, and this time however, I remember to look out the peep-hole, and low and behold, there _she_ is."

Hans gestured with his hands. "There who is?" asked Hans.

Kristoff shot him and irritated glance before answering. "The redhead dammit!"

Hans snapped his fingers. "Ah, gotcha. And what she say?"

"I didn't even open the door, I just looked through the hole till she left. Though she did leave the brownies on the mat outside my door." said Kristoff.

Hans could only shake his head in disbelief at what the other man was saying to him. "Okay, so you have some issues talking to woman, man. Maybe you should go visit a counselor or something."

"Hey, now I can talk to women, just in a professional capacity. That's got to count for something right?" asked Kristoff.

"No, dude. That doesn't count. Kristoff, you are incapable of making a personal connection with woman. You need help, man. Like professional help. You have some really good-looking women who want to talk to you and stuff, but you can't even say 'hi, my name is Kristoff' You know what I mean right?" said Hans.

Kristoff was about to answer him but a call came in, and they were off to the next misfortune to clean up.

* * *

><p>Kristoff sat in his living room and stared at the deserts on the table, deep in thought. He had actually been contemplating going and talking to someone professionally, but he reasoned that would just be too much work and cost extra money that he didn't want to spend on something like that. The door bell rang, pulling him from his thoughts.<p>

He looked over at the door and cocked his head and sank in his chair. "ah shit." He got up and walked over to the door. "Please don't be he-" Kristoff looked through the peep-hole "fuuuuuuck" he said under his breath.

Red hair dressed in some jeans and a tee-shirt, looking quite comfortable. With extreme reluctance, Kristoff twisted the door knob and opened the door a little.

"How can I help you?" he asked. Kristoff remembered back the conversation that he had with Hans earlier about it being easier to talk professionally.

Anna jumped a little, she had not actually been expecting him to answer the door. Her eyes immediately perked up and looked at him, though he was not looking at her, rather at the ground in front of her shoes.

"Hi, I am Anna, I live on the top floor, I brought you some brownies yesterday and just wanted to see if you enjoyed them." said the girl.

'God dammit! Shit! I didn't eat any of them, should I lie?' the thoughts were racing through his head. 'yes, lie, that sounds like a reasonable thing to do.' 'God she is beautiful' ' hey dumb ass she asked you a question.'

"Are you alright?" asked Anna. Kristoff was looking a little pale in the face and had involuntarily backed up from the door, which Anna had taken as an invitation to come inside.

Kristoff's mind was unable to handle all the stimulation and shut down. "..." his mouth hung open for the words that never came. Instead he just fell to the floor.

"Oh my god!" she said with exasperation. Anna ran over to where he now lay on the floor and tried to wake him. When she was unable to do so, she check for a pulse and, when she discovered that he was still alive she dragged him over the couch and with great difficulty she managed to get him up on it.

Kristoff awoke a few minutes later. His eyes snapped open and saw a redheaded woman hovering over him. He closed his eyes again. Communication was easier without the visual stimulation of the beauty.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You tell me, all I know is one minute you standing, then the next, your on the floor passed out." said Anna. "You know what your name is?"

"It's Kris- what are you doing in my apartment?!" asked the man.

"I thought you wanted me to come in." stated Anna. She looked around the room with her eyes and saw the still wrapped try of brownies on the counter. "And you said you liked the brownies, but you didn't eat any." her eyes narrowed at him. "Why did you lie?" she asked softly, trying to not sound mean.

"I umm-" he couldn't find the words. "Don't know"

Anna was a little shocked at his response. She had expected the behavior of a man, and not a teenage boy, especially from a large handsome man such as himself. "I see, well I guess I will leave you too it." She got up and turned to walk back to the door at the same time Kristoff had opened his eye, which were caught by the motion of her hips.

"Oh my god dude." he unknowingly said out loud to himself. Anna turned around and looked at him.

"Ah, so you like what you see" she said with her head cocked and in a seductive yet teasing tone. A smile crept over her face.

Kristoff tried to play it off. "What?" he said with his beet red face that was fooling absolutely no one.

"You were just checking out my ass huh?" said Anna with confidence, as she crossed her arms over her chest, subtly trying to prop up her breast.

"I umm..no..I would never do that" he scoffed.

"Hey! You want to come to the pool?!" said a voice from behind Anna, startling the both of them. Anna spun around to face the voice. "Ohhi, Anna" said the blond woman. They heard a 'thud' behind them, in the living room. They both turned to face to direction the noise had come from.

There lie Kristoff on the floor again. The redhead snickered a little, she was beginning to catch on to what the man's problem was. She looked at Elsa, who was in her blue bikini, looking sexy as ever.

"Shit! Is he okay?!" asked the blond.

"Yeah, I suspect he is fine." said Anna.

They heard a low muffled voice from the floor. "I need you both to leave please, now."

Elsa walked over to where he lie on the floor, Kristoff intellectually looked up. "Oh, dear god" he said.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" asked the blond.

"you have no idea how much I wish I knew." said Kristoff softly.

Elsa shook her head. "Whatever. When you feel better, come out to the pool alright?" she asked.

"Hey Elsa, I will go to the pool with you!" said Anna from behind her.

"OK, go get your swim suit." replied the blond with a smile.

The two girls walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind them. "Alright, maybe I do need some professional help." stated the man after thewomen had left the apartment. "something is seriously wrong with me." Kristoff could feel some frustrated tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

><p>He found himself at a psychiatrists office the next day. Kristoff never really liked to talk about his issues with anyone. Occasionally him and Has might have an enlightening conversation but other than that, he never did.<p>

"So what brings you here to see me today?" said the doctor, who was a large burly man who could have flicked Kristoff across the room at will.

Kristoff sighed, "Well, my buddy recommend that I go and get some professional help with my issues, so here I am."

"No, I mean what is it that you are having problems with?" asked the doctor.

"Alright, so yesterday" he was going to spill the beans, "Thees two beautiful woman some how found their way to my apartment of all places, and long story short, I passed out..twice." said Kristoff.

The doctor looked at him for a minute, thinking. "okay, so are you always nervous around woman?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, not always. In a professional setting I am fine, but in my personal life, I basically don't have any contact with them."

"Have you ever been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder?" asked the doctor.

"Nope, never" answered Kristoff.

"That's what I believe is going on here, so why don't you take some of the samples and try them out for a few days and come back and tell me if its working. If the medication works for you, then we will get you a prescription for them, if not then we can try something else." said the doctor.

Kristoff took the packages from the doctor's hand and left the office.

* * *

><p>"Hey there!" said Elsa from a distance, as Kristoff took off his helmet.<p>

'Oh, no..' thought Kristoff 'not again'

Elsa closed the distance and started with a little small talk. "I like your bike! What kind is it?" she asked.

"Kawasaki z1000" replied Kristoff.

"Very cool." Elsa was going to get right to the point "So are you feeling any better? I noticed that you didn't come out the pool yesterday. Is everything alright?" asked the woman with genuine concern.

Very quickly Kristoff glanced at her eyes and then back down. "It's all good, I just got some issues." he said that thinking that she would leave him alone. However, she did not.

"Issues? Like what?" asked the blond.

'Dammit' he thought. "I don't really want to talk about it, sorry."

"That's alright. So what is it that you do for a living, Kristoff?" asked Elsa.

He sighed deeply. "Umm, you don't want to know, trust me." he said, causing the blond to walk in front of him and stop, thus halting him as well. Kristoff could feel the anxiety building within him once again.

"Actually, I do." said Elsa.

'If I tell her, maybe she will leave me alone, hmm. But then again, she might _really_ leave me alone.' he thought. 'eh, what the hell'

"I clean up crime scenes." he said flatly.

Elsa just stared at him. "Crime scenes?" she half asked.

"It's exactly what you think it is." said Kristoff.

Elsa's face got a little whiter, "Um, its been nice talking to you, but I have to run, sorry." she said as she walked away.

'Oh thank god, it worked!' he thought as he enjoyed the rest of his walk back to his apartment.

When Kristoff opened his apartment door, he got the biggest scare of his life, Anna unpacking and organizing his belongings. But of course that's not what he saw at that particular moment. No instead he saw an intruder. Adrenalin flooding his system, he ran to tackle the person violating his space.

Anna head heavy foot steps rapidly approaching her, and she spun around on her heel and put her hands up. Part of him recognized the woman but by then it was too late, he already had her face down on the living room floor, holding her hands behind her back and handcuffed.

Her soft sobs, had pulled him from the zone. "Anna? What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked as he un-cuffed her.

"I used the spare key under your mat, the previous resident put it there because they would forget their keys. Anyways I cam in here to get my plate, and some how got to organizing and stuff, I am so sorry Kristoff, please forgive me?" asked the redhead.

Kristoff looked around the place briefly, "Well, it does look pretty good around here, so I suppose I could let you off the hook." He surprised himself with his comment, why was he so talkative?

Anna laughed lightly at his comment. "I may have just a touch of OCD, again I am really sorry. I should leave." said the woman.

Kristoff walked around and heard the washing machine running. "You did my laundry?" he said stunned. Anna had turned beet red and choked out a sound.

Kristoff walked back in to the living room when he heard the front door close rather hard. "Anna?" he said, but he got no answer. He scratched the top of his head lightly and said "What the hell is going on here? I thought I was the weirdo, huh, well it's comforting knowing that I am no the only one." Kristoff laughed a little and sat down and thought about the events of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna ran up the stairs to her apartment and quickly opened the door and went inside, closing the door and put her back against it. "You just have no impulse control, do you?" she said in a condescending way towards herself.

She put her hands on her forehead and walked over to her couch and sat down. "There are some lines that you don't cross, one of them being going into someones apartment and messing with their stuff. God I am such a dumb ass!" she said, once again to herself.

* * *

><p>"Crime scenes?!" asked her mother, who she had called on the phone. "Well before I say anything else, I want to know how do you feel about that Elsa?"<p>

Elsa had the phone between her shoulder and ear whiles she cooked some dinner for herself. "I don't know, mama, he also said that he has 'issues' what ever that means. I mean even now that I know some more about him, there is still something that I is making me want more contact. Like I am not repulsed or anything, I mean should I be, mom?" asked the blond.

"Here is what I think, baby. I think you like him and I am sure he is attractive and all that, but I really think that you need more information, because as it standsnow, you know just enough to get into trouble, if that makes any sense?" said her mother.

"So your saying I should try to get a little closer to him?" asked Elsa.

"Just be careful dear, I know how you get with-" Elsa cut her mother off.

"Mom. Don't start please." Elsa scolded her mother a little. The microwave beeped, signifying that the food was done. "Hey I have to go, my food is done alright? I love you!" she told her mom.

"I love you too dear! Bye bye." said her mother before hanging up.

Elsa sighed and put the phone back on the charger.

"Hmm, this looks like enough for two people." said Elsa. The figurative light bulb had turned on in her head, and a sly smile crept over her face.

* * *

><p>The buzzer on the washing machine went off. Kristoff got off of the couch and walked over to switch the clothes over to the dryer, absent-mindedly. His thoughts were stuck on when he had come home, Kristoff romanticized them, he thought about how nice it would be to come home to <em>someone<em>, and not an empty house.

"Now if only I could somehow manage to get from point A to point B." he laughed while talking to himself. Kristoff shook his head "Maybe I should just get a dog."

After switching the clothes, he went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He realized he had no more bread left. "damn." he said.

Kristoff grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door to run to the store to replenish his supply. He had not been expecting to find _her_ there.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal a muscular, handsome blond man. Elsa stared at him for a second with his tight-fitting shirt. If Kristoff ever looked at her face, he would notice the blush washing over it.<p>

"Hey! I was just about to knock." said Elsa.

He looked at her indirectly. "Umm, hello? Whats up?" Kristoff tried to sound normal.

"I made too much spaghetti the other day and so I reheated the left overs and, well its still too much for one person so I was wondering, would you like to split it with me?" asked Elsa.

"Wait. So your offering me free food?" he asked. "And what is it that you expect in return?" Kristoff was impressing himself with the confidence in which he spoke, he couldn't help that his tone was a little harsh.

"N-nothing" she was surprised by his question. "I mean I was hoping we could just sit and talk a little, ya know, if that's alright with you." said Elsa bashfully.

"And what if I don't want to talk." asked Kristoff. The man had no idea how rude he was sounding.

"Then you don't get to have any of my spaghetti." said Elsa very firmly.

Kristoff took a little too long to decide. "Never mind, I am sorry" she said as she began to walk away. A little trick she had learned from observing her parents, her mother would often bribe her father with food. Elsa figured that his hunger would overcome his reluctance to talk. She heard the door close behind her, and turned to look.

"Oh my god, this man is stubborn." she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Kristoff rubbed his temples in thought, 'What is going on with thees two woman? I don't get it.' thought the man as he walked back over to the couch.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and the blond woman came barging in.

"You are really stubborn, you know that?" said Elsa loudly, as she put the plate down on the counter. "Who turns down food like that? Huh?" this time in an irritated tone of voice.

Kristoff quickly thought of something smart to say, "you didn't bring any garlic bread, so I was like nah" said the man.

Elsa shook her head. "Fine, I'll make you some." she was determined to get what she wanted. "Where is your bread?"

"I don't have anymore, in face I was about to go and get some when you showed up." Kristoff found that the woman was much easier to talk to when he kept his eyes on the television instead of on her.

"I have some! Wait here!" she said as she sprinted out of the apartment and up to hers.

"Right now is my chance to make a run for it" he said as he got up and made his way over to the door. But by the time he had decided to go, the blond was already back from the errand.

"Woah, woah where do you think your going?" said Elsa as she put her finger on his chest and pushed him back inside. Her touch made him start breathing heavily, like a panic attack was going to set in. Her observation prompted her to pull her hand back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The man closed his eyes and managed to gain control is breathing. "Nothing" he stated.

Elsa shook her head "I don't believe you but what ever."

Kristoff headed back over to the couch and glued his eyes to the television once again, his feeble attempt to control his sanity, while Elsa got to work in the kitchen. 'apparently I am not going to get out of this..' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Before too long, Kristoff could smell the buttery garlic in the air. "That smells good." said the man quietly. He was talking more to himself than to anyone else.

"What?" asked Elsa from the kitchen.

"I said, that it smells good." he said loud enough for her to hear him clearly this time.

"Really? I think it kind of stinks." said Elsa.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know." said Kristoff as he sighed.

"Do what?" asked Elsa.

Kristoff heard the buzzer for the dryer go off and he got up to go and get the clothes and fold them. "Make the garlic bread." he said as he strolled over to the dryer.

"But you said you wanted some, so I made it." said the woman.

"I didn't ask yo-" he sighed again. "Never mind. I got to ask, what is your deal? I mean you must really want to talk if your down here making me food and stuff. Is there something you need?" he came off way more rudely than he meant to.

Elsa had her eyebrow cocked as she walked into the dining area and sat down their plates. "What is that supposed to mean? I just wanted to get to know my new neighbor. Is that a problem or something? Cause I will leave if you want me too, just say the word." Elsa tried to come back as rude as he sounded to her.

"That's not what I meant ok?" he said frustratingly. "Let me rephrase, I am just not used to having people really even talk to me that much, let alone such a beau..." he choked a little. "I'm sorry like I said, I got issues alright. Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

Kristoff walked over to the table and sat down, and dug into his food. Elsa looked at him like he wasan animal for a second before slowly eating her own.

"Tell me more about what you do for a living." said the woman as she put a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth.

"Seriously?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes please." replied Elsa.

"But your eating."

"I am a big girl just tell me. Like what did you do today?" asked the woman.

Kristoff laughed. "Alright if you say so. Well lets see, today...oh, yeah, we were at a bio job. It was an undiscovered death. Easy money too, guy died in a bathtub. He was in there a like a week but there was air conditioning so it slowed the decomp." he noticed Elsa was just pokeing her food aimlessly.

"And how exactly do you clean that up?" she dared ask.

Kristoff shook his head a little while he took a bite out of his garlic bread. "coroner comes and takes the body, or at least whats left of it. Then we get called in to clean up the rest of it. Basically we wrap all the directly affected items in plastic and they get disposed of with other medical waste, ya know like the incinerator. Non porous items can just be wiped off, and porous items can be o-zoned and cleaned. The air ducts are a bitch to clean though." Kristoff looked at her plate. "Hey, are you going to eat that?"

Elsa pushed the plate towards him and shook her head, "I'm full, here you go. So there is a bit of science behind it all then?"

"Yeah, something like that." he said as he ate her food. "This is really good, thank you."

Elsa nodded rather excitedly, "Yeah absolutely, no problem."

"So what is it that you do?" asked the man.

"Well, I am actually a book-keeper slash accountant. I get to work from home most of the time, occasionally I have to go in but most of time I do not." said the blond woman.

Don't accountants like make a lot of money? I mean what are you doing living here in an apartment complex?" asked Kristoff.

"My pay Is certainly more than fair, yes, but I have no need for anything bigger, it's just _me_ after all. I am sorry, but I have to ask, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Elsa.

Kristoff had not been expecting her to ask that question. He dropped his fork, which made a loud noise when it fellonto his plate.

He cleared his throat, "No, but Anna appears to be trying to take on the role I suppose." he laughed

Elsa cocked her head, "Anna? What?"

"When I got home I found her here in my apartments, she was cleaning and doing laundry and stuff, she said that she came to get her plate, but then got distracted by all my unpacked stuff. She has OCD, at least that's what she told me." said Kristoff.

Elsa laughed, "Yeah I have seen her jogging around before, and she will stop to pick up trash from the side walks and easements. The other day I caught a glimpse inside her apartment and, yes its extremely clean!"

"So you live alone? Like no spouse or kids or anything?" asked Kristoff, perhaps a little too excitedly.

Elsa shook her head. "Well I do have a dog but he is really quiet, don't tell the property management people please."

Kristoff chuckled a little, "I won't. Whats his name?"

"Sven." said the woman.

Kristoff cocked his head. "What kind of name is that?"

Elsa scoffed, "A very nice one, actually."

The two talked for over an hour at the table, before Kristoff told her that he had to get up early the next day. He thanked her for the cake and she took her plate and then her leave after saying good night. Kristoff shut the door quietly behind her.

'Well she is certainly very nice, and as long as I don't look at her, she is also un-intimidating.' he thought.

* * *

><p>Elsa got back to her apartment and immediately called her mom.<p>

The phone rang a few times before she heard the other woman pick up. "Hey mom!"

"Hi baby, everything alright?" asked her mother, she was a little concerned as the two had spoken just a little while earlier.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I just had dinner with Kristoff." said Elsa.

"Oh? And how did it go?" asked her mother.

"Well it went well if I do say so my self. At first he comes off as a little rude but after getting to talk to him, I thinkit's because he is rather shy, I noticed that he won't look at me directly." said Elsa.

"Aww, hopefully that will go away." said the mother.

"Yeah, and he is single!" said Elsa excitedly.

"And did you find out more about what it is that he does?" asked her mother.

Elsa got quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah, I mean basically, him and his friend own their own business, cleaning up otherpeople's misfortunes. I mean he makes pretty good money doing things most other people would not do." Elsa laughed lightheartedly "I guess somebody s got to do it. Besides it doesn't bother him in the slightest. Although he did say that when children are involved, its kind of hard."

"So he cleans up after dead people? Is that what your telling me?" asked her mother critically.

"Well yeah, but I know that underneath the tough guy façade, he is really a sweet and caring man, mama." said Elsa, in an endearing tone.

* * *

><p>Anna was on the phone with the only person she felt like she could really talk to; her father.<p>

"You did what? Oh, Anna.." said her father over the phone.

"I know dad, it was stupid but I couldn't help my self." said Anna.

"So, I take it you like this boy then?" asked her father.

Anna spoke in an excited tone. "Yeah, I mean I don't really know him, but he is certainly attractive, he seems a little shy. In a way he kind of reminds me of you, dad."

"Well first off, I am _not_ shy, and second, yes I am very Purdy." said her father in a conceded tone. "anyway, why don't you try to apologize and explain, and just talk to the man a little, just try to act normal, and I mean that in the best possible way dear."


End file.
